Project Summary/Abstract The Flow Cytometry Core Facility (FCCF) in the School of Medicine at the University of Virginia is seeking funding to purchase a SONY MA900 Multi-Application Cell Sorter. This cell sorter is being requested to accomplish the following objectives: 1) replace an existing FACSVantage cell sorter which is over 17 years old and obsolete due to unavailability of service/parts and a non-compliant computer operating system; 2) provide an option for investigators whose research has time limiting constraints and require the ability to perform their own sorts without the need for core staff assistance; 3) reduce the demand on our high-end cell sorters by moving simpler, easier sorts to an end-user friendly system and 4) reduce the demand on core staff time for sorting so they can provide training, troubleshooting and assistance with other technologies available in the core that require their time. The MA900 has the necessary features and options required by these investigators, such as ease of use, automated set up, QC, and shutdown, 1-4 way tube cell sorting, plate/single cell sorting, the four laser lines needed for the fluorochromes currently being used, and the ability to evaluate up to 12 fluorescent parameters. Additionally, the microfluidic chip nozzle makes nozzle changes simple and reproducible, while placing full responsibility for nozzle clogs and nozzle replacements on each user, rather than the core facility. The FCCF evaluated two easy to use, end-user operated cell sorters and found the SONY MA900 to be the best suited to achieve our objectives and provide investigators the necessary functionality to carry out their ongoing and/or future investigations in the time frames critical to the success of their studies.